Tracer à la craie
by La petite Alice
Summary: "Oh, ça, je sais que tu es professeur ! Et alors, c'est une raison pour devenir le fantasme de tes élèves ? Laisse-moi faire, je vais leur apprendre comment ça fait, de t'aimer !"
1. Partie 1

Salut les enfants ! Ça fait un sacré bail ! Bon, voilà, j'avais commencé à écrire cette histoire y a un an, je l'ai planqué au fond de mon tiroir, et je l'ai ressortie et teminée là. Bon, ça veut pas dire que je reprends une publication régulière. Si j'ai des trucs à poster, je les poste, mais je veux les finir avant.

Donc, cette histoire m'est venue en découvrant à quel point le fantasme prof/élève était présent autour de moi. L'une de mes amies est sortie successivement avec trois profs, une autre m'a avoué que c'était son fantasme ultime, la dernière est tombée amoureuse d'un de nos profs... Bref, je m'étais pas rendue que c'était si répandu, et je me suis dit... Pourquoi pas ? J'avais prévu d'en faire un OS, et de fait, c'en est un, mais je l'ai scindé en 2 pour faciliter la lecture. Donc pardon pour le sale découpage ! Je posterai la suite dans la semaine.

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

\- Ça va j'arrive !

Il enfile un pull gris qui ne lui appartient pas et traverse l'appartement pour atteindre la porte tandis que les coups redoublent d'intensité. Quelqu'un a eu la bonne idée de le réveiller, et ce quelqu'un risque d'en payer les conséquences ! Pour une fois qu'il peut dormir un peu, qu'aucun réveil ne vient briser son rêve, qu'aucune claque ne porte, qu'aucun téléphone ne sonne, il fallait qu'on vienne frapper à la porte. Il avait décidé de ne pas répondre dans un premier temps, pensant qu'il s'agissait d'un démarcheur ou d'un voisin en manque de sucre. Mais les coups avaient continué, le forçant à se lever par la même occasion. Il passe une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux et ouvre la porte un peu brutalement.

\- Quoi ?

Il ouvre les yeux et soupire brutalement. Non, pas aujourd'hui, il n'a pas assez dormi pour ça…

\- J'te réveille ?

\- Oui. Je t'invite pas à entrer, du coup.

\- Ok, ça fait rien. Jude est pas là, par hasard ?

\- Non, sinon c'est lui qui serait venu t'ouvrir !

\- Tu sais pas où il est ?

\- Voyons voir… Nous sommes Lundi, il est dix heures du matin… Y a des chances pour qu'il soit en cours… Comme tous les Lundis à dix heures du matin depuis un mois… Mais tu t'en doutais un peu, non ?

\- Oui… J'espérais qu'il serait là quand même.

\- Un problème ?

\- Non, rien de grave. Il rentre quand ?

\- Vers dix-sept heures, en général.

\- Je suis en cours jusqu'à vingt-et-une heures et je dois passer voir mon tuteur de recherche… Ecoute, je te confie un truc, c'est pour Jude. Demande-lui de le lire et de m'appeler demain. C'est important.

\- C'est quoi ?

\- Un truc qui le concerne.

\- Oui, mais quoi ?

\- Bah, un truc ! Je vais lui laisser un message sur son portable…

\- Laisse tomber, il a laissé son portable ici.

\- Merde. Bah je compte sur toi, alors, Caleb ! Tu lui passes le message !

\- Ouais ouais ! A bientôt, Célia.

Il la pousse un peu vers la sortie, dans le souci de regagner son lit rapidement. Il froisse un peu la chemise en papier que Célia lui as remise. En traînant un peu, il regagne la chambre et s'écroule sur le lit, sans prendre la peine de poser la chemise pleine de trois feuilles sur le bureau que Jude s'octroie pour préparer ses cours. Le pull de son compagnon encore sur les épaules, il replonge dans l'oreiller pour se rendormir. Malheureusement, son horoscope en décide autrement, car il entend une mélodie douce et stridente, familière.

\- Putain…

Le portable de Jude… Il rampe jusqu'au côté droit du lit et tâtonne le sol pour mettre la main sur le portable qui vibre. Il glisse l'index droit sur l'écran tactile un peu rayé et porte le portable à son oreille pour répondre.

\- Allô ?

\- Jude ?

\- Mais non, il a oublié son portable à la maison.

\- Encore ? Mais c'est la deuxième fois en deux semaines ! Qu'est-ce qu'il a en ce moment ?

\- Rien, il est tête en l'air. Et puis, tu sais comment il est le matin… mécanique !

\- Ouais, je sais ! Bon, bah ça fait rien, je voulais juste lui dire que j'aurai un peu de retard ce midi… Et toi, tu bosses pas ?

\- Non, j'ai pris ma journée… pour dormir.

\- Ok, je te laisse, alors ! A plus !

\- Ouais, à plus, Mark.

Il raccroche sans oser essayer de basculer vers les bras de Morphée. Non, décidemment, son horoscope est contre lui, aujourd'hui. Dire que sa chef avait enfin consenti à lui donner sa journée ! Il se redresse un peu sur le lit défait. Alors que son regard vers le bureau parfaitement ordonné de son compagnon, les yeux bleus de Caleb sont attirés par la chemise cartonnée, d'un vert électrisant. Sur la couette rouge, la chemise jure affreusement. Les doigts fins de Caleb s'aventurent jusqu'à elle, curieux de découvrir les secrets qu'elle renferme. Pour que Célia se déplace, c'est que ça doit valoir le coup ! Après tout, elle ne lui a pas défendu d'y jeter un coup d'œil. Maintenant qu'il est réveillé, il va bien falloir qu'il s'occupe.

Lentement, les trois feuilles tapuscrites s'échappent de leur protection colorée et s'offrent aux yeux métalliques de Caleb, qui commencent à s'ouvrir très grand.

* * *

\- Caleb ? Je suis là ! Je suis passé prendre des pizzas, mais si ça te saoule, on peut commander chinois.

\- Non, ça me va, les pizzas.

Le jeune homme s'appuie contre l'encadrement de la porte, croise les bras et observe son compagnon se défaire de la veste en simili cuir qui ne lui appartient pas. Jude retire le foulard en soie qui trahit ses origines bourgeoises et pose son sac dans l'entrée. Il lève les yeux et sourit en s'approchant de son partenaire pour l'embrasser.

\- Ça a été, ta journée ? demande Caleb.

\- Pas mal. Enfin, j'ai eu un peu de mal à faire réagir les L1, ce matin. Ils sortent d'un long week-end, alors c'est difficile de leur demander de se passionner pour Flaubert ! Et toi, t'as réussi à dormir un peu ?

\- Pas vraiment. Célia est passée, elle a dit de pas la rappeler ce soir.

\- Un problème ?

Il hausse les épaules. Probablement que non. Jude se baisse et récupère son sac pour l'amener dans la chambre. Il tire la chaise du bureau et s'installe. Il sort un dossier de son sac et l'ouvre. Le dossier rouge crache alors des dizaines de copies manuscrites. Jude souffle devant l'ampleur du travail, mais il tient à tout prix à commencer les corrections aujourd'hui, sinon il ne les rendra pas avant le prochain devoir.

Caleb se glisse silencieusement derrière lui et s'assied sur le bureau, juste à gauche. C'est une habitude qu'il a prise. Il aime observer l'air concentré de Jude, les yeux plissés derrière ses lunettes à bord noir, sa bouche qui grimace devant les bêtises et qui sourit devant les belles tournures, ses dents qui mordillent le bout du stylo rouge, sa main qui rabat ses cheveux un peu longs sur l'arrière de son crâne…

\- Des copies sur quoi ?

\- Dissert' sur une citation de Jaccottet. Autant te dire qu'ils risquent de se planter. Pourquoi les gosses comprennent rien quand on parle poésie ?

\- Je suis prêt à parier que certains de tes étudiants sont plus vieux que toi.

Jude sourit et replonge dans ses corrections. Au bout de vingt minutes à annoter l'introduction, il lève les yeux. Caleb regarde par la fenêtre. Il a l'air ailleurs. Jude se redresse et s'appuie contre le dossier de la chaise. Il abandonne le stylo et pose la main sur le genou de son compagnon, pour capter son attention. Caleb tourne aussitôt la tête et sourit, mais de ce sourire sans totalité, sans absolu. Un sourire qui cherche à rassurer. Le genre de sourire qui inquiète un peu.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

\- Rien. C'est pas bien grave, mais ça me prend la tête depuis ce matin.

\- Je t'écoute.

\- Tu fais bosser _Lolita_ à tes élèves ?

Jude arque un sourcil. C'est une blague ?

\- Non.

\- T'as non plus parlé à tes étudiants de _50 Shades_ ?

\- Je suis prof de lettres, bien sûr que non !

\- Et tu les emmènes pas voir _L'Homme irrationnel_ , ou un truc dans ce genre ?

\- C'est quoi, ce _genre_ ? T'as un truc avec la différence d'âge des histoires d'amour ? Parce que si c'est ça, je peux te conseiller deux trois bouquins du XIXème…

\- En fait, j'ai un truc avec les histoires prof/élève.

\- Quel rapport avec _Lolita_ ?

\- Tu vas comprendre.

\- Caleb, t'essaie de me dire quoi, là ?

\- T'as déjà fantasmé sur un étudiant ?

Jude ferme les yeux et inspire longuement. C'est quoi ces questions à la con ?

\- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

\- Pourquoi tu réponds pas ?

\- Mais parce que j'en vois pas l'intérêt !

\- T'as déjà pensé à me tromper ? Avec quelqu'un de plus jeune ?

\- Mais non ! Et puis, franchement, t'as vingt-six ans, je risquerais de friser l'illégalité si je cherchais plus jeune !

\- Je suis sérieux, Jude.

Ses yeux sont un peu ternes, ils n'ont pas cet éclat de vie qui les caractérise, cette lumière qui fait fondre Jude dès le réveil, même lorsque l'esprit est encore embué, au bord de l'éveil. Oui, Caleb est bien sérieux. Jude fronce un peu les sourcils, en cherchant comment une telle idée a pu germer dans sa tête. Peut-être que quelqu'un, dans leurs amis, trompe sa moitié, et que ça l'a forcé à se poser des questions. Peut-être qu'il a passé la journée à zapper sur des programmes débilisants où les femmes se mettent à pleurer parce qu'elles ont été trompées, où les hommes avalent des médicaments lorsqu'ils apprennent qu'ils sont cocus depuis des années. Jude plante alors son regard rougeoyant dans celui de Caleb.

\- Caleb, je t'aime. J'ai fantasmé sur un étudiant, l'année dernière, parce qu'il avait les mêmes yeux que toi. C'est jamais allé plus loin. Ni flirt, ni rendez-vous, ni rien.

\- Tu m'as jamais trompé avec un étudiant ? Tu me le jures !

\- Je te le promets, Caleb.

\- Ok…

Tout à coup, le sourire revient, avec toute la lumière, toute la franchise qui l'accompagnent. Il se penche un peu en embrasse Jude sur le front, comme pour le remercier, le rassurer.

\- … je savais que tu me trompais pas. Par contre, si tu me trompes pas, on a un problème !

\- Quel problème ?

Caleb décale ses jambes et se penche pour ouvrir un tiroir dans le bureau. Il en sort le dossier vert électrique déposé par Célia et il le remet dans les mains de Jude, avec une sorte de brutalité motivée par l'impatience. Jude continue à froncer les sourcils, complètement perdu par cette soirée, par l'attitude de Caleb. Certes, son compagnon est quelqu'un d'imprévisible, d'impulsif, de libre, tellement qu'on ne peut jamais s'attendre à une réaction logique de sa part, tellement qu'on ne peut qu'en tomber amoureux, tomber à la renverse devant tellement de spontanéité, tellement de vie à l'état pur… Aujourd'hui, cette force de caractère, il la pousse à l'extrême. Et Jude qui est un homme linéaire se retrouve un peu bousculé, un peu plus que d'habitude.

\- C'est quoi ? demande-t-il tout en consentant à ouvrir la chemise et à en dégager les feuilles de papier.

\- Ta petite sœur a déposé ça ce matin. Elle veut que tu le lises avant demain et que tu lui téléphones.

\- Pourquoi ? C'est le texte de l'un de ses étudiants du groupe d'écriture, non ?

\- Ouais. Tu connais une certaine Glacia Vessal ?

\- Ouais, ça me dit un truc. Une L3, avec des yeux verts ?

\- J'en sais rien, je la connais pas. Mais elle, je pense qu'elle te connait bien.

\- C'est l'une de mes étudiantes…

\- Formidable ! Dans ce cas, je te fais un léger teaser de sa nouvelle… Elle, c'est une jolie jeune femme aux cheveux longs et aux yeux verts, ténébreuse, mystérieuse et isolée, passionnée de littérature. Lui, c'est un professeur d'université aux yeux grenat et perçants, sexy, à la voix grave qui déraille parfois, qui plait à toutes ses étudiantes, passionné par le XIXème siècle…

\- Oh merde…

\- J'ai pas fini ! Donc, il s'est marié très jeune, mais depuis qu'il l'a rencontrée, il ne pense plus qu'à elle, et à l'arracher à son petit ami jaloux et à ses parents trop protecteurs. Evidemment, elle a vécu une enfance très difficile, blablabla… Un jour, alors que le beau professeur vient de se faire aborder par l'une des plus jolies jeunes femmes de l'université et qu'il vient de la fuir, il se retrouve par je ne sais quel miracle dans un amphi, vide, où se tient l'héroïne. Subjugué par sa beauté, incapable de retenir ses passions, il s'empare d'elle et lui fait l'amour, plusieurs fois tant qu'à faire, dans la salle. Cette passion restera secrète, mais il ne tiendra pas longtemps, le prince charmant, et il viendra l'enlever chez elle pour l'emmener dans un appartement qu'il loue, en plus de sa maison avec sa femme. Mais alors qu'elle se rend en cours, l'héroïne tombe sur son ex, et il la bat à mort, par jalousie. Du coup, le professeur fou de chagrin vient tuer l'ex et se suicide ensuite.

\- Ça finit comme ça ?

\- Ben oui.

\- Et tout ça, ça tient sur six feuilles ?

\- C'est tout ce que tu trouves à me dire ? Jude, y a une gamine de vingt ans qui a écrit une nouvelle avec un prof qui te ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eaux ! J'imagine que tu bosses le XIXème avec les L3 ?! Parce que, je veux bien que tout ça soit une coïncidence, mais ça fait quand même beaucoup de coïncidences. Elle aurait pu s'abstenir de mentionner la couleur de tes yeux… Oh, ne lis pas le passage où vous couchez ensemble, c'est limite pornographique !

\- Putain… C'est con pour elle, c'est pas du tout mon genre !

\- Eh, Jude, redescends deux secondes ! Y a une étudiante qui fait des rêves érotiques sur toi, et qui va tout raconter à ta sœur ! Cette nana a un problème !

\- T'es jaloux ? demande Jude en souriant. C'est un fantasme commun, le cliché du prof et de l'étudiante !

\- Jude, t'as pas l'air de comprendre. Personne ne sait mieux que moi ce que ça fait, de tomber amoureux de toi. Et personne ne sait mieux que moi ce que ça fait de pas savoir ce que tu ressens, de pas être sûr. Tu peux pas la laisser se faire de fausses idées. Si c'était juste un pari avec des copines, bah elle va se mettre à rougir et ne remettra plus les pieds dans ton cours. Mais si elle est amoureuse…

\- Ok, ok, j'ai saisi ! Je vais trouver un prétexte pour me retrouver seule avec elle à la fin du cours…

\- T'es sérieux, là ? T'as pas lu la nouvelle ! Toi, elle, l'amphi seul… « Si vous saviez, je me sens tellement fragile en ce moment, j'ai tellement besoin d'attention, il n'y a que vous pour me comprendre »…

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ? Que je l'humilie devant toute la classe entre deux sonnets de Ronsard ?

\- Hmm… C'est une solution…

Jude le regarde par-dessus ses lunettes en haussant un sourcil, ce qui provoque un joli rire à son compagnon. Le téléphone se met alors à vibrer de tout son soul sur la table du bureau. Sur l'écran se dessine, tout en lumière, le profile de Célia, avec son air espiègle, perchée sur une balançoire. Jude décroche.

\- Salut Célia… Je viens de rentrer… Oui, Caleb m'en a parlé, mais j'ai pas eu le temps de… Non non, rappelle pas, Caleb l'a lu à ma place… Violation de son intimité ? Parce que mon intimité à moi, elle l'a pas violée, cette… heu… Ouais, peu importe son nom… Bien sûr que je vais m'en occuper… La note ? Je sais pas, c'était bien ?... Bon ben c'est réglé. Mais ne lui flanque pas un zéro, je vais déjà suffisamment l'humilier… Ok, à plus !

Toujours perché sur le bureau, les jambes se balançant dans le vide, Caleb questionne son ami des yeux. Jude se lève et l'embrasse, pas pour le rassurer, mais pour la forme. Puis il prend la boîte de pizza et se dirige vers la salle à manger de leur appartement. Caleb le suit, sautant du bureau avec dextérité. Il s'appuie sur le mur, regardant Jude attraper deux verres.

\- Quand est-ce que tu la vois ?

\- Ma sœur ? demande Jude avec un sourire.

\- Très drôle.

\- Vendredi. C'est mon dernier cours de la journée.

\- J'peux venir ?

\- A mon cours ? Tu vas t'ennuyer !

\- J'te materai si c'est le cas !

\- Quel intérêt alors que tu peux le faire ici ? demande Jude en dépliant sa silhouette.

\- L'intérêt c'est que je verrai cette petite gourdasse te bouffer des yeux, et que je pourrai me dire qu'à part ses jolies yeux verts, elle ne pourra pas poser grand'chose sur toi !

\- Fais comme tu veux, soupire Jude. C'est un cours magistral, je ne peux pas t'empêcher de venir.

* * *

\- … Vous aurez donc compris qu'ici, la guerre n'est qu'un prétexte, et ce n'est pas ce qui intéresse l'auteur. L'Histoire avec un grand H, on s'en fiche ! Ce qui va vraiment intéresser, c'est la petite histoire…

Il s'arrête, fait cogner sa langue contre ses dents, puis reprend.

\- L'histoire d'amour…

C'est plus difficile à prononcer que ce qu'il pensait. Depuis le début du cours, il bafouille, argote et ergote, c'est une catastrophe. La faute à son étudiante, au second rang, qui note chacun de ses mots comme s'ils valaient de l'or, qui enregistre sur son dictaphone sa voix. Et lorsqu'elle n'écrit pas, elle pose sur lui un regard langoureux, doux… amoureux, oui. Malheureusement, oui. Jude se demande comment il a fait pour ne jamais la remarquer. Elle porte du vert, alors que plus personne au XXIème siècle n'en porte, elle écrit sur une feuille de papier à l'heure du numérique, elle se passionne pour un cours à seize heures passées là où ses camarades comptent les secondes qui les séparent du week-end. Ou bien, ce sont les mots qu'elle a écrits qui ne veulent plus se décoller de sa mémoire. Caleb lui avait déconseillé de le faire, mais il n'a pas résisté à lire la nouvelle de la jeune femme. Il n'a pas été déçu. Célia l'avait pourtant prévenu : un cerveau de vingt ans, ça peut faire des dégâts. Elle sait de quoi elle parle, elle qui voit défiler les esprits névrosés d'aspirants écrivains, à travers son travail, mais aussi le soir, sur internet, à travers les fictions anonymes. Célia le lui avait dit : du dernier bouquin à la mode à une saga cinématographique en passant par le tout Hollywood, tout le monde en prend pour son grade. Ҫa ne gêne pas Jude. _Harry Potter_ , _les 7 Mercenaires_ , les One Direction, _Desperate Housewives_ , Marlon Brando… Ils peuvent tous y passer. Même le dernier journaliste présentateur de JT avec sa bouille de môme ! Mais lui, au milieu d'une histoire sulfureuse, tout droit issue de ce qu'Internet possède de plus trash, ça lui plait moins !

Il regarde sa montre.

\- Bon, un quart d'heure de pause, on reprend à la demie !

Il se retourne pour prendre son sac old school. Il a vraiment besoin de prendre un peu l'air, et il tient à éviter les questions éventuelles des étudiants sur le cours, et sur la vie en général. Il referme le sac, se retourne, et sursaute, parce qu'un étudiant a été trop rapide.

\- Putain… Pardon. Tu… Vous m'avez fait peur M. Stonewall.

La rectification fait sourire Caleb. Nonchalamment appuyé sur le bureau de professeur, avec ses yeux pétillants, il ressemble à… Eh bien, à lui ! Mais pas du tout à un étudiant.

\- Je vous offre un café, professeur ? demande-t-il en souriant de toutes ses dents.

\- Non merci.

\- Votre cours était passionnant !

\- Ah oui ? Vous n'avez pris aucune note, pourtant.

\- J'ai une bonne mémoire. Et un prof particulier qui reprendra tout ça avec moi ce soir…

\- Bien, rit Jude. Maintenant, veuillez m'excuser…

\- Un quart d'heure de pause, c'est pas un peu long ?

\- Si cela vous ennuie, vous pouvez rentrer chez vous…

Le sourire de Caleb est hargneux. Il regarde derrière lui. L'étudiante aux yeux verts vient de sortir. Parfait ! Si elle croit pouvoir épingler son mec à la sortie de la classe, elle se plante ! Il a bien vu son petit manège, ses yeux de biche, son goût vestimentaire raté étudié pour se faire remarquer, sa voix mièvre lorsqu'elle pose une question ! Il n'a pas peur d'elle. D'abord parce que Caleb n'est pas connu pour avoir peur. Ensuite parce que cette petite idiote n'a aucune chance. Bien sûr que Jude ne le trompera pas pour une petite cruche/apprentie écrivain. Mais Caleb tient à lui montrer qui est le plus fort ! Il la rattrape à la machine à café, alors qu'elle cherche son porte-monnaie.

\- Laisse ! dit Caleb en introduisant une pièce.

Elle tourne brutalement la tête, ses grands yeux surpris cherchent à traverser Caleb, mais ça ne prend pas avec lui ! Il décroche son sourire n°4 (celui qui veut dire _je te hais_ ) et appuie sur la photo du cappuccino (les étudiants ne savent pas boire du café, tout le monde le sait. Le café, c'est pour les travailleurs. Le thé, pour les aristo. Le potage… pour personne).

La jeune femme récupère le gobelet, et dit d'une voix peu assurée :

\- Merci.

\- De rien. C'était intéressé. J'ai vu que tu buvais littéralement les paroles du prof. Je pourrais prendre tes notes ? Parce que, moi et la prise de note, ben c'est pas ça !

\- Je peux te scanner ce que j'ai écrit.

\- Super, merci !

\- C'est la première fois que je te vois dans ce cours.

\- Oh ouais, j'ai pas pu y assister avant. Super cours ! Super prof, surtout ! C'est une découverte, pour moi. Et toi ?

\- Non. Je l'avais déjà eu l'année dernière, avec Rimbaud.

\- Ah ! Moi, j'avais bossé sur Nabokov, l'année dernière. Tu connais ?

\- Oui. Enfin, je l'ai lu, jamais étudié. J'avais beaucoup aimé.

\- Tu m'étonnes, marmonne Caleb.

\- Mon écrivain préféré, c'est Flaubert, ceci dit.

Mauvaise pioche, ma belle ! L'effort est sympa, mais Jude déteste Flaubert !

\- Et toi ?

\- Quoi ? Moi ? Heu… je sais pas… Pennac ?

Là, c'est un peu la faille de son rôle. La littérature, il ne s'y connait pas bien. Il peut sortir quelques noms, comme ça, parce que Jude lui en parle. Mais quand on le prend au dépourvu… Il n'avait pas préparé de réponse à cette question, parce qu'il n'avait pas prévu la question. Qu'est-ce que ça peut lui foutre, ce qu'il lit, lui ?

La jeune femme sourit.

\- Pennac ? J'aime beaucoup. C'est rare de trouver quelqu'un qui assume d'aimer un auteur vivant et qui ne serait pas Kundera.

\- Ah bon ?

\- Ouais. Tu sais, les bons auteurs sont tous morts, tout ça ! C'est aussi ça que j'aime chez Sharp. La littérature n'a pas à appartenir au passé. Elle s'écrit.

Ses beaux yeux verts se perdent dans le vague blanc du couloir. Caleb la regarde. Il observe son nez droit, ses cheveux trop longs, son mètre soixante-dix, ses mocassins datés… et il se rend compte qu'il la trouve belle. Peut-être parce qu'elle parle de ce qu'elle aime, peut-être parce qu'elle parle de l'homme qu'il aime, ou bien parce qu'elle parle comme… eh bien oui, comme une femme amoureuse… Toujours est-il qu'elle est belle.

Elle le regarde encore. Mais c'est lui qui initie de nouveau le dialogue.

\- Je m'appelle Caleb Stonewall.

\- Glacia Vessal.

Mais putain, qu'est-ce qu'il en a à foutre du nom de cette nana ? Et pourquoi il lui a donné le sien ? Il se sent chancelant, tout à coup. Glacia s'engouffre dans la salle de classe où Jude n'est pas encore apparu. Caleb la suit, il ne sait pas pourquoi. Il récupère le sac qu'il a laissé au fond de la salle et rejoint le deuxième rang, presque vide.

\- Ҫa t'ennuie si je m'installe à côté de toi ? demande-t-il à Glacia.

\- Heu… non.

Il sourit et s'assied, puis pèche son téléphone dans sa poche. En prenant soin de tourner le dos à la jeune femme, il envoie un SMS à Jude.

« On annule la mission ! »

La réponse ne se fait pas attendre.

« Quelle mission ? »

« 50 Shades »

« Comment ça ? »

« Je t'expliquerai »

\- Tu fais quoi ?

Caleb se retourne et s'empresse de ranger son portable dans son sac, comme s'il l'avait brûlé. Il lève ses grands yeux vers le visage serein de la jeune femme, vers ses yeux doux en amande. Il se sent rougir d'agir comme ça. Ridicule, vraiment !

Jude choisit de rentrer dans la salle à ce moment-là. Il fait claquer son sac sur le bureau, pose son portable sur celui-ci pendant qu'il demande aux retardataires de se dépêcher un peu. Il lève le regard (ça se fait, non ? vérifier le nombre d'élèves ?) vers le fond de la salle pour apercevoir Caleb. Au lieu de quoi il le retrouve au deuxième rang, à côté de la jeune… Décidemment, son nom ne veut pas rentrer !

\- Je… euh…

Caleb croise le regard du _professeur_ et il se demande ce qu'il suppose. Lui-même serait bien en peine d'expliquer ce qu'il trafique, là, tout de suite. Un rapprochement tactique ? Un coup de foudre amical ? Une naissance fortuite de tendresse ?

\- … je répondais à mon copain.

\- Il fait quoi ?

\- Euh… footballeur… En ligue 3…

Ҫa devient vraiment n'importe quoi, là ! A la limite de l'absurde ! Heureusement, Jude recommence son cours à ce moment-là. Glacia, plus attentive qu'aucun autre étudiant, reprend ses notes et retranscrit, presque au mot près, le discours de Jude. Ses yeux vert acide suivent les mouvements de Jude. Ses mains, surtout. Son visage aussi. Lorsqu'il demande aux étudiants de se concentrer sur le tableau, elle lève son crayon et se met à dessiner, presqu'inconsciemment dans les espaces laissés vides par les paragraphes. Parfois, elle sourit et se met à écrire dans la marge. Caleb pense qu'il s'agit de phrases de Jude, parce qu'il se souvient que les dialogues de sa nouvelle respectaient parfois à la virgule l'expression de Jude. Elle semble vouloir percer les mystères d'une œuvre d'art, en l'examinant sous toutes ses coutures, en recopiant chaque détail. Caleb est complètement troublé. En lisant la nouvelle apportée par Célia, Lundi, il lui semblait qu'il faisait face à une étudiante survolté, remplie d'un désir inassouvi, complète dans un rêve. Comment a-t'il pu se tromper à ce point ? Comment a-t'il pu commettre l'erreur de penser que le personnage était l'écrivain ? Glassia n'est pas l'étudiante de la nouvelle. Et Jude n'est pas le professeur. Même s'ils ont la même nature de cheveux, le même grain de voix grave, la même couleur planquée au fond des yeux, derrière des lunettes rondes, le même corps, le même métier… Bon, ok, ça fait quand même beaucoup trop de coïncidences pour n'être qu'un accident…

* * *

Fin du cours. Enfin. Caleb n'en pouvait plus de faire semblant de comprendre quelque chose à l'exposé bac+3 de Jude. Il remballe ses affaires (une feuille noircie de dessins et un crayon) et descend les escaliers à la hâte, en évitant soigneusement le regard de son compagnon, pour ne pas se trahir ou le trahir. Glacia lui a demandé s'il allait au cours de sur le soldat enfant dans la littérature. Il a répondu que non. Alors elle lui a dit « à la prochaine ». Caleb avait souri, sans se forcer, alors qu'il savait qu'il ne la reverrait jamais. La salle se vide, comme un sac de farine éventré. Les étudiants se précipitent sur les métros ou les trains pour partir en week-end. Caleb ne s'attarde pas, et il fuit les bancs de la fac.

Après vingt minutes et deux changements (République et Nation), l'apprenti étudiant se retrouve dans le confort de son appartement. En refermant la porte, toute l'angoisse accumulée au cours de la journée s'évanouit, comme laissée sur le palier. Il se sent en sécurité.

En fouillant dans le placard, il trouve du rhum, de la menthe, du sucre, et décide de préparer deux mojitos, pour le retour de Jude, en se demandant lequel des deux en aura le plus besoin. Son téléphone vibre. Il a reçu un mail. Glacia, déjà. Elle lui envoie les cours qu'elle a scanné, il ne sait comment, à la fac. Dans son message, elle lui dit « bon courage » et « n'hésite pas à me demander des précisions » et « voilà mon numéro de téléphone » et « heureuse de t'avoir rencontré ». Caleb enregistre le numéro, presque machinalement, sans savoir s'il va lui envoyer un texto. Finalement, il le fait. « C'est Caleb, merci pour le cours ! ».

Jude va être furax !

Il rentre, l'air plus interrogateur que furieux. Caleb lui tend le verre de mojito, sans rien dire. Jude se défait de son manteau et pose son sac. Caleb boit une gorgée de mojito, trop vite, et il pose le verre avant de foncer sur la bouche de Jude pour l'embrasser. Ҫa avait été dur de tenir toute l'après-midi sans l'embrasser, il ne sait pas pourquoi. D'ordinaire, ils passent la journée entière sans se voir, et ils s'en portent très bien. Aujourd'hui, le baiser est nécessaire.

\- Je suppose que tu as quelque chose à me dire, murmure Jude.

\- Je suis pas sûr de savoir comment te le dire… J'ai discuté avec Glacia tout à l'heure.

\- Putain… pas étonnant que j'arrive pas à me souvenir de ce nom tordu !

\- J'étais persuadé que c'était une petite conne mal baisée, une écervelée qui te bouffait des yeux, avec un décolleté plongeant, qui ferait rouler une sucette sur sa langue pour t'allumer… Et non. C'est juste une gamine, qui aime la littérature, et Pennac, et Flaubert, qui écoute ton cours, qui sourit quand tu lui parles et qui te propose de t'aider si t'as du mal avec ses notes, et qui cherche pas à attirer l'attention, et… Je sais pas. C'est une nana normale… juste normale….

\- D'accord. Et tu proposes quoi ? Que j'oublie sa nouvelle et que je demande à Célia de ne rien dire ?

\- Je sais pas. Je te l'ai dit. Je sais pas quoi penser. Je sais pas comment la penser.

\- Ecoute, Célia passe demain, je dois lui rendre la nouvelle de cette fille. Tu peux la relire et…

\- Oh non, ça va, j'ai déjà failli gerber pour ça !

\- Alors dis-moi ce que je fais. Parce que, enfin… Ҫa reste un problème. Ce serait bien qu'elle comprenne que…

\- Ok, ok ! Tu me laisses jusqu'à Vendredi prochain ?

\- Une semaine ?! Mais à quoi tu veux réfléchir ?

\- Je sais pas, mais… Je veux savoir ce qu'elle en pense vraiment, ce qu'elle a dans la tête…

\- Et comment tu vas faire ça sans la v… Oh non ! Dis-moi que t'as pas fait ça !

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu vas la revoir ?

\- Elle m'a donné son numéro de téléphone… Et je lui ai fait croire que j'étais élève, alors…

\- Putain, Caleb… Dire que c'est toi qui avais peur d'être trompé…

\- Oh, ça va, arrête le mélo !


	2. Partie 2

Holà les loulous !

Voilà, je vous avais promis de vite publier, parce que c'est censé être un OS, et que donc j'avais pas envie d'en faire un feuilleton. C'est complètement la suite, donc pardon pour l'attaque que je soigne d'habitude. J'espère que la fin vous plaira !

Sayuri : merci pour le commentaire, je suis heureuse de voir que tu continues à passer voir ce que je fais. Merci pour Glacia, je suis à peu près sûre de l'avoir foirée, parce que son côté schizo est hard à chopper. J'espère que la fin te plaira !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

\- T'es en retard.

La jeune femme sourit. Oui, elle est en retard, mais ce n'est pas de sa faute, Accuto ne voulait plus les lâcher, et il tenait absolument à leur parler du dernier roman de Stefano Benni alors que, elle, ça ne l'intéresse pas du tout mais qu'elle n'a pas osé partir… Caleb écrase sa cigarette. Il est 13H20, il reprend à 14H00, alors il a fait croire qu'il a cours à cette heure-ci, pour pouvoir s'éclipser. Evidemment, Glacia lui a demandé quel cours il suivait à un tel horaire, il a prétendu qu'il était étudiant en cinéma, que la littérature était une option. Il a vite ajouté que le cours de Cadence Soudtown (collègue de Jude chopé au hasard) sur le son au cinéma (cours réellement donné par ce même collègue) était très intéressant mais pas facile… Glacia a fait « oh » en écarquillant les yeux et en disant que, du coup, ils ne se verront pas souvent, et que c'est normal qu'ils ne se soient jamais vus sur le campus.

Ils s'installent à la café d'une terrasse, pas loin de la fac, et ils commandent un coca et une menthe à l'eau, deux pizzas et un pichet d'eau. Caleb remercie Glacia pour les cours, ça l'a beaucoup aidé. Elle répond que ce n'était rien. Caleb voit Célia, de loin. Il baisse les yeux en espérant qu'elle, elle ne le verra pas. Elle est au courant de ce que Caleb fait, Jude le lui a dit Samedi, pendant le déjeuner, entre le fromage et le dessert. Elle n'a pas apprécié. C'est de la manipulation, un manquement à la déontologie… Caleb a fait la sourde oreille, et il coupé le gâteau au citron ramené par sa belle-sœur.

\- Et ton petit-ami ?

\- Quoi ? demande Caleb en manquant de s'étouffer.

\- Ҫa l'ennuie pas que tu manges avec moi plutôt qu'avec lui ?

\- Euh non… Il bosse pas par là, tu sais… Il est en banlieue, il a pas le temps. Et toi ? Tes amis, ton copain…

\- Non non, je suis plutôt solitaire, d'habitude.

\- Pas de mec ?

\- Non.

\- Et pas de potes ? Même des connaissances…

\- Parfois, je mange avec trois filles que je connais vaguement, l'une d'elle est dans ma promo, mais c'est juste quand elles me proposent, parce que j'ai pas le courage de dire non. Je sais, ça parait bizarre…

\- Non, pas vraiment. Je'veux dire… j'comprends… Moi aussi, j'aime bien la solitude, parfois.

\- Oui, ça se voit un peu…

\- Il paraît.

\- C'est pour ça que t'as choisi litté en option ?

\- Quel rapport ?

\- Ben, tu sais… La litté, c'est solitaire… Y a qu'à voir le nombre de personnages solo, le nombre d'auteurs qui crèvent seuls chez eux….

\- Ben Mozart et Cézanne aussi… Toi, c'est pour ça ?

\- Non. Ou oui. Ҫa m'intéressait, tous ces auteurs torturés…

\- Tu veux écrire, aussi ?

\- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

\- J'sais pas, y en a plein qui font ça parce qu'ils écrivent.

\- Non. Non. J'ai jamais pensé à devenir écrivain.

\- Ah. T'es bien la seule…

-Ben, j'écris un peu, mais pour moi, quoi. De façon anonyme. Autrement, je pourrais pas.

\- T'écris quoi ?

\- Romans, nouvelles, poèmes. Comme tout le monde.

\- Et t'écris sur quoi ?

\- Un cahier.

\- Non, c'est pas…

\- Oui, j'avais compris. Ben, sur plein de trucs. Ma génération, je crois.

\- Et t'as jamais fait lire ?

\- C'est une tentative pour avoir accès à ce que j'écris ?

Elle dit ça sans sourire, mais Caleb comprend quand même que c'est censé être drôle. Il réprime une grimace. Oh non, ma jolie, je sais bien que ce tu écris, ça ne vaut pas un copeck !

\- Pour tout t'avouer, ça m'arrive de faire lire ce que j'écris. Sur internet, parfois. Mais toujours avec un pseudo.

Caleb acquiesce, pour faire signe qu'il comprend ça. Elle continue.

\- J'ai publié aussi une fois, pour un concours de poésie organisé par le lycée, mais j'ai pas été retenue.

\- Depuis, plus rien ?

\- Non. Enfin, ça arrive, quand on te le demande, au lycée, pour un travail. Tu remets un truc écrit vite fait. Et puis, enfin… cette année aussi, je suis forcée. Tu connais Mme Hills ?

\- De nom.

\- Elle anime un atelier d'écriture, tu vois ? Elle te donne une consigne, tu rédiges un truc. Mais y a qu'elle qui lit.

\- Pourquoi tu t'es inscrire, alors ?

\- Ben, ça rentrait dans l'emploi du temps, et c'était mal expliqué. Je croyais pas que ce serait comme ça.

\- Et t'as rendu quel genre de truc ?

\- Un poème, deux espèces d'essais. Et là, pour la semaine dernière, on devait rendre une nouvelle. On n'avait pas de consigne, à part qu'il fallait pas que ça dépasse pas douze pages.

\- De quoi parlait la tienne ?

\- De rien. Une histoire d'amour.

Caleb soupire presque. C'est compliqué de lui faire dire quelque chose. Mais finalement, c'est aussi ça, ce silence mal assumé, qui explique tout. Cette nouvelle a probablement été très difficile à accoucher, pour une jeune fille qui n'aime pas être lue. Peut-être qu'elle s'est juste contentée d'emprunter les personnages à sa réalité pour aller plus vite. Et dans ce cas-là, est-ce que ça vaut vraiment le coup de lui mettre sous le nez un travail qu'elle n'aime pas ? De lui reprocher quelque chose qu'elle n'a pas voulu ? Avec l'air de s'intéresser aux tourments de la jeune femme, pour cacher ses réflexions, Caleb avale un grand verre d'eau. Il espérait obtenir des réponses claires suite à cet entretient piègeux avec Glacia, mais c'est tout le contraire, tout s'emmêle, et il ne sait plus comment aborder le problème. Il ne sait même plus vraiment pourquoi il est là, assis à cette terrasse de café, en ayant troqué quelques heures de boulot qu'il devra récupérer un Samedi, à écouter les déboires d'une enfant sortie de l'adolescence. Oui, il se souvient de sa colère en lisant la nouvelle mettant en scène l'homme qui partage _sa_ vie. Oui, il se souvient du souci déontique de ce même homme. Cependant, et comme rarement, il lui semble s'en remettre à sa réflexion. Caleb est un homme qui fonctionne à l'émotion, un homme d'action. Ce sont ses sentiments qui dictent ses actes, il ne réfléchit qu'après coup. L'homme d'intellect, c'est son compagnon, c'est Jude, d'habitude. A croire qu'une vie à deux, ça déteint forcément.

\- J'ennuie.

Caleb sursaute. Il avait oublié que deux yeux verts l'observaient à l'autre bout de la table pendant que lui se posait des questions sur lui-même…

\- Non, pas du tout, je…

\- C'était juste un constat. Je sais que je suis pas passionnante, j'ai rien de génial à raconter.

\- Non non, j't'assure, c'est pas ça, j'étais un peu dans la lune, c'est tout !

Glacia ne semble pas convaincue, et Caleb panique doucement.

\- T'inquiète, c'est rien. J'ai passé un chouette moment, mais va falloir qu'on se dirige vers la fac.

\- Ouais. J'vais payer, j'arrive !

Lorsqu'ils sortent, le soleil les imite, et il commence à faire chaud. En empruntant le chemin de retard, Caleb n'ose pas parler. Pourtant, il aimerait bien réamorcer la conversation. Glacia est de ce genre de femme taiseuses, celles qui n'aiment pas s'épancher. Ce qui est drôle, c'est que sa nouvelle criait le contraire. Le personnage de la jeune étudiante était, à l'image de Glacia, en marge, solitaire, sombre. Mais la narration était vive, brûlante, descriptive. C'est ce qui a fait dire à Célia (inventée psychologue pour l'occasion) que la jeune femme ne trouve d'autre moyen d'expression que l'écriture. Elle fait partie de ces écrivains schizophrènes, présentant un docteur Jeckyll et laissant à l'occasion exploser un Mr Hyde.

\- Glacia, lâche finalement Caleb alors qu'ils ont atteint le bâtiment. Il est possible que je… enfin, que tu me vois au cours de Sharp.

\- Mince, pourquoi ?

\- Ben, je… je roule pas sur l'or, alors je vais devoir doubler mes heures à mon boulot. J'ai vu avec la direction, ils me feront passer un oral en fin d'année.

\- Ah, dommage…

\- Ouais, dommage. Le cours était bien.

Il a inventé ce mensonge à l'aide de Jude quelques jours plus tôt, parce qu'il n'avait pas envie d'humilier la jeune femme en lui avouant tout (la lecture de la nouvelle, l'envie de vomir, M. Sharp, Mlle Hills, _50 Shades_ …). Il y a un peu de lâcheté aussi, quelque part.

\- On pourrait continuer à se voir quand même ?

Caleb écarquille les yeux. Celle-là, il ne l'avait pas prévue !

\- Quand t'auras du temps, le week-end, ou un midi. Sauf si tu veux pas, je comprendrais aussi.

Il a envie de dire « oui », pour faire plaisir à la jeune fille. Mais s'il dit « oui », il en connait un qui ne sera pas content… Sans rire, qu'est-ce qu'il peut répondre ? Dans quoi il s'est encore embarqué ?

* * *

Cela fait trois semaines. Trois semaines que Caleb fréquente Glacia, la jeune étudiante. Trois semaines qu'il se sent l'étoffe d'un grand frère. Trois semaines que sa belle-sœur lui lance des regards noirs au traditionnel déjeuner du Samedi. Et trois semaines, enfin, qu'il sent que son couple bat de l'aile. Jude désapprouve fortement cette amitié basée sur le mensonge, alors il ne veut pas en entendre parler. Caleb se tait donc. Il n'a jamais eu besoin d'amis, Jude a toujours, ou presque, été son seul confident. Aujourd'hui, puisque Glacia se confie à lui, il semble normal de faire de même, alors il se confie, en prenant soin de changer les noms. Alors, le soir, il n'a plus besoin de parler. Le couple ressemble à s'y méprendre à un ménage vieillissant, trente ans trop tôt. Caleb pensait que ça passerait. Puis, après deux semaines, il s'est dit que non, mais que Jude devait aussi faire des efforts pour le comprendre. C'est Caleb qui est parvenu, à grands coups de sarcasmes et de baisers, à mettre leur histoire à flot, à Jude maintenant de faire redémarrer le moteur. Cependant, Caleb a beau se dire que c'était à son compagnon de tout arranger, il voit bien qu'à force de stagner, tout va finir par couler. Ҫa lui fait du mal de rentrer le soir, de regarder le journal en silence, de manger en silence, de se coucher avec un « bonne nuit ». Ҫa lui fait du mal de ne plus avoir ces grands débats sur tout et n'importe quoi en regardant les émissions d'info, de ne plus critiquer Jude sur la cuisson d'une tarte, de ne plus sentir son corps contre lui, sous les draps. Mais ça lui fait aussi du mal d'abandonner Glacia…

\- Comment ça va avec Jules ?

Eh bien oui, il n'a trouvé que ça !

\- Pas terrible. On se parle plus. Genre, vraiment plus.

\- J'suis désolée…

\- C'est rien. Enfin si, c'est grave. Vraiment grave. Mais t'y es pour rien.

Ou bien tu y es pour tout…

Le parc est plein de mômes aujourd'hui. C'est un peu bruyant, mais ça rend tout plus vivant, moins sérieux. La conversation aussi. De toute façon, plus le temps passe et moins Caleb parvient à parler de Jude. Il ne lui trouve pas d'excuses pour ce silence, mais il ne lui trouve pas non plus de défauts. Glacia comprend toujours, dans ces moments-là, et elle change de sujet. Sa famille, la sortie d'un livre, une expo… Parfois, aussi, elle parle de ce qu'elle écrit, par bribes. Jamais de sa nouvelle. Depuis leur premier déjeuner, Caleb n'a plus cherché à en parler non plus.

\- Tu sais, c'est dommage que tu viennes plus aux cours de M. Sharp. Ils sont vraiment géniaux !

\- Ah, fait Caleb en espérant couper court à la conversation.

\- Ce prof est vraiment… Je l'adore, en fait. Il est intéressant, attentif, distingué, et puis pas du tout désagréable à regarder aussi, ça aide, tu trouves pas ?

\- Sans doute…

Dans ces moments, ceux où Glacia étale toute son admiration pour Jude, Caleb se rappelle que cette jeune femme, à défaut d'être réellement amoureuse, ne pense pas suffisamment sagement à son compagnon.

\- Il y a deux nuits, tu sais, j'ai fait un rêve érotique. Soft, hein ! T'imagines pas trop de trucs ! Y avait un type que j'avais vu à la télé, un présentateur. En me réveillant, je me suis demandé pourquoi j'avais pas plutôt rêvé de Jude…

Caleb s'arrête, mais Glacia ne le voit pas. Il revient à sa hauteur, en faisant mine de n'avoir rien remarqué. Pourtant, il n'a rien manqué. Elle vient d'appeler son professeur par son prénom.

\- A ton avis, il a quel âge ? 27 ou 28 ans, non ?

27 depuis six mois, oui. Et il a même eu un ordinateur portable pour son anniversaire et un week-end dans un bel hôtel du Mexique.

\- Y a des rumeurs qui disent qu'il est marié…

Les rumeurs se plantent, il n'est pas croyant, donc il n'aime pas l'idée du mariage, mais il trouve que le PACS est une super invention et que Roselyne Bachelot mérite une place au Panthéon pour ça, à côté de Simone Veil.

\- Mais je sais pas, il porte pas d'alliance, et…

\- Glacia ! Qu'est-ce que t'as avec ce mec ?

\- Ben… je sais pas… il est… bien, quoi. Il donne l'air de s'intéresser…

 _A moi_. C'est ça qui se lit dans ses yeux. Caleb soupire. Il a compris. Il s'excuse, lui dit qu'il doit partir maintenant. Glacia comprend et le regarde partir en le suivant des yeux en se disant que, peut-être, aujourd'hui, ce n'était pas le bon jour pour lui parler de ça.

* * *

Jude n'est pas encore rentré, et ce n'est pas normal, mais il est peut-être allé voir sa petite sœur qui s'est trouvé un fiancé que Caleb ne tient pas à rencontrer.

La promenade du midi avec Glacia l'a épuisé. Il pensait pouvoir oublier un peu son compagnon, mais la jeune femme tenait à lui rappeler qu'elle aussi a des fantasmes. Caleb consulte ses mails, constate que Glacia lui a envoyé un fichier (elle s'évertue à lui scanner ses cours alors qu'il lui a dit que c'était inutile). Elle lui écrit qu'elle est désolée, qu'elle aurait dû parler d'autre chose. Et ça le fait sourire. Puis elle lui écrit que ça fait quelques jours qu'elle hésite, qu'elle voudrait lui demander un service. Caleb manque de s'étrangler.

« … tu sais, je t'avais parlé de l'atelier d'écriture ? Je dois rendre mon travail définitif la semaine prochaine. Et j'aurais besoin d'un regard extérieur ». Manquait plus que ça ! Il ouvre le fichier. Il reconnait la première ligne. C'est la nouvelle que Célia lui a apportée. Il ne veut pas la lire. Il hésite. Et puis finalement, il se dit que c'est un bon moyen de s'assurer qu'il a surinterprété tout ça. Que ce n'est pas si grave, qu'une étudiante a bien le droit d'avoir ses fantasmes puisqu'ils demeurent fictionnels.

Caleb remarque qu'elle a changé la couleur des yeux de Jude. De _rouges_ , ils sont passés à _bruns_. Mais à la ligne 17, elle a oublié de réécrire la couleur. A la page 2, Caleb se sent mal. Il y a un nouveau personnage, il s'appelle Camille, il va devenir réalisateur, il est en couple avec un sportif mondialement connu, et c'est le meilleur (seul) ami de l'héroïne. A la même page, il y a la description de James Stein (Jude est devenu un juif anglais immigré pour l'occasion). Caleb se souvient de la description timide du premier jet : yeux, cheveux, visage, lunettes, vêtement, bouche. L'écriture s'est débridée pour s'étendre à tout le corps, allant même mentionner l'existence d'un grain de beauté sous l'arrête de la mâchoire que Jude possède réellement. Page 3, Caleb reconnait quelques expressions empruntées à Jude. Page 5, Caleb sent arriver la scène d'amour un peu trash, et il a presqu'envie de la sauter, mais il se force. Ҫa l'amuse un peu de constater que rien ne correspond à Jude, là-dedans. Ni la brutalité, ni la bestialité, ni le long discours amoureux qui suit. Page 7, nouvelle scène d'amour trash, dans les toilettes publiques d'un bâtiment. La femme du professeur intervient (une vraie connasse qui mérite une gifle par mot). Le petit-ami de l'héroïne (un connard qui mérite une gifle par action) aussi. Le reste ne bouge pas. Une double mort des amants, toujours pas digne d'un ersatz de _Roméo et Juliette_ …

Il décide de téléphoner à Glacia.

\- Allô ?

\- Glacia, tu es amoureuse de ton prof ?

Oui, autant tenter le couperet, il n'a pas la force de la longue introduction.

\- Quoi ?

\- Ta nouvelle, je l'ai lue…

\- Quel rapport ?

\- J't'en prie ! Les yeux rouges, les cheveux châtains, les lunettes, la profession… Tu gardes même ses phrases !

\- Mon personnage a les yeux bruns !

\- Tu n'as pas corrigé la couleur à la fin de la première page…

\- Bon, ok, j'avoue, je me suis inspirée…

\- C'est pas de l'inspiration, là, c'est du plagiat.

\- Ecoute, Caleb, j'en suis fière de cette nouvelle, ne ruine pas tout.

\- Fière ? Je croyais que tu t'étais forcée !

\- Oui, oui. Mais finalement, j'ai trouvé ça bien. Et sur le site où je publie…

\- Tu l'as publiée ?

\- Oui, et j'ai eu des supers commentaires.

\- Glacia, écoute… Ta prof connaît peut-être Sharp, et…

\- Y a pas de risques, Mme Hills anime juste ça, elle a même pas son casier. Et puis, tu reconnais Jude parce que tu sais que je l'aime…

\- Que tu l'aimes ?!

\- … bien ! J'allais dire _bien_ ! Et puis, qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ?

\- Glacia… tu ne le connais pas…

\- Bon, d'accord, j'ai compris. Tu es en colère à cause de ton copain, et tu passes ta frustration sur moi !

\- Je ne suis pas en colère contre J…

\- Si, tu l'es ! Et j'y suis pour rien, moi !

Là, Caleb se dit qu'elle a tort. Dans quelques minutes, il se rendra compte qu'elle a raison.

\- Il faut que j'y aille, Caleb. Je suis désolée si j'ai empoisonné ta journée.

Elle raccroche, lui aussi, et il se couche sur le lit, après avoir allumé la radio, pour s'endormir avec Léo Ferré, se réveiller une demi-heure plus tard avec Depech Mode. Ou plutôt, avec l'ouverture de la porte. Caleb se redresse pour entendre Jude rentrer, rejoindre la chambre les sourcils froncés.

\- Tu es malade ?

Caleb hausse un sourcil. Ҫa fait trois jours qu'il ne lui a pas adressé une phrase aussi longue.

\- J'ai passé une sale journée.

Jude ne réagit pas.

\- A cause de Glacia.

Jude sort de la chambre, Caleb se lève pour le suivre.

\- Tu détestes en entendre parler mais… Jude, j'vais arrêter…

Le dos de Jude se bloque en plein élan et se retourne avec un air qui interroge.

\- T'as raison. J'aurais dû m'en tenir au plan de départ, et maintenant, je sais plus quoi penser… Mais je… enfin… Je crois que ça me met mal à l'aise parce que… elle… elle est amoureuse, en fait. Ou elle croit l'être, et c'est qu'un fantasme, je sais pas… Mais je supporterais pas une journée de plus à l'écouter se demander si tu vis à Paris, ou à la lire s'imaginer que ta zone érogène se situe sur la nuque… Parce que j'ai envie de lui balancer que tu détestes la campagne, que tu aimes le coucher de soleil, que tu as pleuré en écoutant M et Toumani Diabate chanter en live, que tu n'as toujours pas compris la fin _d'Inception_ , que tu ne supportes pas le jeu de Vincent Lacoste, que la voix de Claude Rich te fait succomber, et que je t'aime !

Il n'a pas eu le temps de voir Jude sourire, il a à peine eu le temps d'ouvrir ses bras et d'accueillir simultanément son étreinte et son baiser. Il se rend compte que, vraiment, ça lui a manqué. Et que, vraiment, il doit faire en sorte que ça n'arrive plus.

* * *

\- Mlle Vessal, vous voulez bien rester, s'il vous plait ?

L'amphi est à moitié vide, ça sent les vacances. Glacia range ses affaires, personne ne lui dit « je t'attends dehors ». Elle s'approche du bureau. Il n'y a plus personne. Pendant que Jude range lui aussi ses affaires, elle l'observe, elle compte les taches de rousseur, remarque la courbe de ses yeux… Elle est intimidée, son cœur s'emballe.

\- Je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins, Mademoiselle…

Elle lève ses jolis yeux jusqu'à lui. Elle ne remarque pas tout de suite, il lui tend quelque chose. Un dossier de papier. Elle est déçue, mais elle le prend quand même et l'ouvre. Sa respiration se bloque. Elle le laisse tomber.

\- Je vais vous demande de ne pas fuir, j'aimerais vous parler.

Il s'assied à moitié sur le bureau, une main sur le genou. Elle, reste là, plantée, tremblante, les larmes aux yeux.

\- Je suis désolée. Vous devez vous demander comment j'ai eu ceci entre les mains, alors que Mme Hills est tenue au secret professionnel. Sachez tout d'abord que le secret professionnel, dans le corps enseignant, c'est tout à fait différent de celui d'un psychiatre ou d'un archevêque. On se permet d'échanger nos copies, et un élève ne peut pas pour poursuivre pour ça. C'est injuste, je sais. Le plus difficile, c'est la suite, car vous avez cruellement manqué de chance sur ce coup-là.

Il s'arrête, inspire.

\- Mme Hills est ma sœur.

Voilà, ça y est, Glacia va craquer. Elle met sa main devant ses yeux pour pleurer. Jude a prévu le coup, il sort un mouchoir de sa poche et le lui tend. Elle refuse. Elle ne veut plus rien de ce professeur-là.

\- Ecoutez, je ne vous en veux pas. Je n'aurais pas dû tomber là-dessus. Vous avez le droit d'avoir l'imagination que vous souhaitez, et d'y inclure qui vous voulez. Je n'étais pas sûre de vouloir vous en parler, mais on m'a conseillé de le faire. Vous devez trouver la situation particulièrement humiliante, mais vous ne devriez pas. Je trouve ça plutôt flatteur, en fait. Mais je crois que c'est aussi important que vous vous concentriez sur autre chose de plus réel. C'est pour ça que je tenais à vous parler. Même si j'étais libre, ce ne serait pas déontique, et vous ne me connaissez pas. Vous êtes jeune, intelligente, charmante. Ne passez pas à côté de votre vie à cause de moi, ou de quelqu'un comme moi. Mais continuez à écrire, surtout.

Glacia a fini par lever les yeux, et voir le sourire presque paternel qui lui rappelle Caleb (pas revu depuis leur conversation au téléphone).

\- Je me suis arrangée pour que vous puissiez changer de cours si vous le souhaitez. Je ne tiens pas à ce que vous veniez à mon cours ou à celui de Mme Hills la boule au ventre. Sachez cependant que vous êtes une bonne élève, avec une réflexion intéressante, qu'il faut parfois approfondir, et que je regretterais votre transfert. Mme Hills vous notera évidemment pour ce travail, mais libre à vous de lui rendre autre chose. Elle a renoncé à l'idée d'imprimer toutes vos nouvelles pour les réunir en un seul recueil. Maintenant, je suis désolée, je dois prendre mon train. J'espère vous voir la semaine prochaine.

Il s'en va, la plante complètement là.

Elle a arrêté de pleurer.

Trois heures plus tard, alors qu'elle vient d'attraper le bus qui la ramène chez elle, elle reçoit un texto de Caleb.

« Jude Sharp aime la plage, déteste dîners qui n'en finissent, il a peur de ne pas être à la hauteur, il est fan de Wendy Renard et d'Olivier Giroud, il fond devant le sourire de Virginie Elfira, il ne supporte pas l'expressionnisme, il ne boit que du café latté et regarde _Amélie Poulain_ une fois par mois, il vote à droite mais aurait voté Mitterrand en 81. Il a six grains de beauté sur le corps, il n'est pas marié, a eu 27 ans en Septembre, il n'est jamais brutal lorsqu'il fait l'amour, c'est même le contraire. Il est en couple depuis quatre ans, vit avec quelqu'un depuis deux.

Je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas te faire du mal. »

Glacia soupire.

« Je sais. »

* * *

Juste pour info, et parce que ça vaut vraiment le coup, quand je parle de Jude qui pleure en écoutant M et Diabate, c'est un truc qui m'est vraiment arrivé, en regardant On n'est pas couché, je me suis mise à pleurer en écoutant la chanson Cet air. Si vous avez 5 minutes à perdre, allez l'écoutez, c'est sublime (sans rire, c'est seulement la 3ème chanson qui réussit à me faire pleurer !). Ensuite, hommage à Simone Veil qui fait partie de celles et ceux qui m'ont déterminée en tant que féministe, et à Claude Rich qui était un super acteur avec une voix sublime !

Voilà, pour la suite, eh bien je ne sais pas trop, ni quoi ni quand. J'aimerais tenter de m'éloigner pour une fiction de Jude et Caleb, mais je ne suis sûre de rien. On verra ! Au plaisir de vous retrouver à ce moment-là !

Merci de m'avoir lue !


End file.
